


Resident Evil Outbreak File 1 & 2

by Feisu_han



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 2, Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis, Game: Resident Evil Outbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feisu_han/pseuds/Feisu_han
Summary: An Outbreak accured in Raccoon City. The citizens tried to escape from the zombies infested city. Could they survive and uncover the secret that lies deep under the city?
Relationships: Alyssa Ashcroft/Kevin Ryman, Alyssa Ashcroft/Yoko Suzuki, Cindy Lennox/Kevin Ryman, David King/Yoko Suzuki, George Hamilton/Cindy Lennox
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction based on the Resident Evil Outbreak games. This story will follow through the 10 scenarios is file 1 and 2. Each chapter will have a canon protagonist inside.

Part one: Outbreak

•Chapter 1•  
"It was a typical night at J's Bar. Some uninvited guests crashed the party. Our race for survival was just begins..." 

Raccoon City,a peaceful and harmonious city where would be your ideal place you want to live in. Everyone is so friendly and lively. And here, there's one famous bar for it's foods and service. And the waitress there too. Well she's so beautiful and kind,no wonder why… Anyway the bar called Jack's Bar,or J's Bar for short. Tonight the bar are full of customers who are hungry,busy with works, drinking to forget their life problems,and just to chit chat with some friends. It's seems like a normal day like the others,but little did they know,it soon will change…to become their most unforgettable memories that they will cherish forever...

Mark's POV  
Bob and I just finished our work at SCUTUM,we finished earlier tonight so to get some energy,we decide to have some late night food at J's Bar. If you don't know what is SCUTUM is, it's a security company. I worked there after I retired from the army.

"So Bob,are you feeling to go home yet?" 

"Ughh,well...somehow I'm so tired...but I don't want to go home yet... I don't know why..." 

"Well,you wanna get some drink at the bar,maybe that will refill your energy?"

"Sounds great...could you pay? Hehe..."

"Of course I could Bob, anything for mah best friend!"

And I put my hand around his shoulder and we walk toward the lightful road.

(Soon,at the bar...)

Ah,we finally arrive at the bar. The bar is full of people, some of them are unfamiliar,some of them are do familiar, like that police…. What his name again? Kevin Ryman ehh?? I don't know and I don't give a damn about him. He just remind me of my younger self, arrogant, and reckless attitude. I don't want to think about those times again… As I can see,Kevin always visits here usually at night, drinking and sometimes tries to flirt with that waitress, Cindy if I'm right. But I'm 100% sure he'll never get her because he's sucks at flirting. Huh,poor guy!! Anyway,Bob and I sit at the front table.

"Bob,what do you want to eat today?" I turns towards Bob.

"Ugh...I don't know,how about you orders for yourself first? I'll be thinking what I want to eat..."

"Whatever you say..."

"One beef steak with mix veggies,like the usual,please?" I immediately ask the bartender,Will.

"Ok, your order will be serve soon." And then he go to the kitchen and do the food serving.

When I'm waiting for the food to be ready,I look around for awhile. Well here we have dear Kevin who I loath so much,sits to the next table to Bob and I. Next,the 2 chair besides Kevin, there's a guy with a jumper drinks a beer. Then 1 chair next him, there's a man about in his 40s I guess,stares deeply at his watch. Whatever he thinks about maybe about his life because he looks so stressed… Next we have a blonde girl who sits near the window,who is typing something in her laptop furiously. Probably she gots a lot of paperworks…  
Behind her,there's a young man who is trying to solve a crosswords puzzle in the newspaper. Then a happy face appears,I assume he managed to solve them. And then,Cindy,doing her waitress job,and lastly,an Asian girl walking pass Cindy to the bathroom.

Ok,why I'm looking at everyone here? Uhh probably my observation skills that I learn back in the armies is still with me…

"Mr Wilkins, here's your order."

As I hear someone calling for my name,I turns and look at the person who calls my name, it's Will who called me. My food is there, in front of me, waiting to be eat.

"Thank you,Will."

"You're welcome,Mr.Wilkins."

And soon I starts to digging in the food!!!

I'm listening to the live news on the television. An accident is happening in the news. 

"There's a disruption earlier at today's football match between the Raccoon Sharks and the Old Court Thunders. Apparently the games was interrupted when an unruly fan got out of control and sparked a riot. The number of injured is not yet known,but more than 50 polices has been sent to take control of the scene."

I wonder what actually have gotten into the fan head. Even if your favorite football team loses,you don't have to go out of control like that…youngsters nowadays…

A few moments later,Cindy walks behind me,with an empty glass on a tray. Then I hear her making some sounds like "EEeek!!", follow by a breaking glass sounds. I quickly look behind,and then down, only to see a rat squeaks, and it ran off.

"Hmmm…" that's the only thing I can come out with. I thought there was something else...

"Uhh heheh…." Cindy replies with a nervous giggles,and quickly cleans the broken glass,and continue her other works. And for me,I continues eating. Some customers has done their business,and get out from the bar,going home or workplace, whatever they want. I don't know and don't much care... I'm thinking about my family at home now. I wonder if they already sleep?

I almost finish my foods and looks to my right,where Bob sits. He looks tired and he's actually almost asleep. I tries to wake him up.

"Hey,Bob aren't you eating anything? Heyyy Bob, where's your mind at???"

"Hah what? Uhh sorry... I'm so tired... I'm feeling not much well..."

"Bob,you wanna go home now? If you want, please wait for a while, I'll finish this food quickly,ok?"

"Ughh ok..."

Suddenly,the bar's door opened and a messy,half drunk guy appears. He just stands in front of the door doing nothing. He's body kinda shaking like he's maybe got Parkinson or what that diseases call I don't know. Hmm pretty sure he's too drunk.

Will also look at the drunk guy,and come out with,"What a weird customer..." Yup,that also actually what in my mind.

That guy is really weird. He's not only messy,but he's also covered in blood. Is he hurt or something? He got drunk and get a fight with someone earlier? "Who is this guy??" That's the words that came out from my mouth. It should be I'm thinking,but I ended said it out loud…

Bob doesn't seems to know what happened,and suddenly he falls from his seat and lies on the floor. I'm shocked to see that and immediately stands from my seat and sit besides him to check his condition. 

"Damn it! He's unconscious! Bob,are you alright!!??" I quickly check his pulse,and thank goodness! "Ah, he's still alive! Bob, please wake up! Bob! Bob!" I tries to call his name's few times and, he's finally awake

"Mark...ughh...I...ugh..what happened??"

I'm too busy to know what happens in my surroundings, because all I know is I try to help Bob with his feets. He looks really bad. He's so pale and weak. What happened to him!??


	2. Chapter 2

•Chapter 2•

Third Person POV  
While Mark tries to help Bob,Will,on the other hand, tries to ask the mysterious messy drunk guy to leave from the bar. "Mister, your presence here is making the other customers uncomfortable. Please leave,and because you're too drunk,I can't let you in for the safety of the other customers."

The "drunk" guy just titled he's head and groans at Will. He doesn't speak anything nor does anything. He then looks down. Because of that, Will started to feel the guy quite obnoxious.

"Mister do you even listen to me??"

The guy looks up towards Will. Will was shocked to see the guy's face. His eyes were completely white, his mouth was bloody. His skin started to rotten, completely disgusting,which looks like he started decomposing. Then suddenly he grabs Will's neck and bites him. He bites Will until the blood starts gushing out.

"Agghh!!! What are you doing?!! Ughh...get off...from me!!!"

With all of his might,Will pushed the guy away from him. After that he pushed the guy out from the bar and quickly closed the door. He then locked the door before slumped down at the corner.

"Ah...what was...was...that??",says Will while he's holding his bloody neck.

Then,more peoples like the guy earlier appeared outside of the bar. They tried to break the bar's window with their heads and hands,but luckily,the bar's windows were quite thick.

Everyone were so shocked to see the situation that happened to Will and outside of the bar. Some of them were speechless and stood or sat at their own seats trying to combine the pieces together,like "what the hell is going on??" Some like managed to understand the situation and started to run off. But there's nowhere to run. The only door for escape is blocked by those crazy peoples. It's a dead end. Well unless they do have an alternative route somewhere,who knows? Like some back door or something??

Cindy saw what happened to Will,her co-worker,so she immediately ran towards him and aid him ."Will! Oh my gosh!! I... I'll stop the bleeding,so please hang on for awhile,ok??!!" She then took out a handkerchief from her pocket and immediately put it at Will's wound, hoping that it will stop the blood that gushing out.

"Cindy...you…"

"No! Don't said anything! The blood will gushed out more!!"

Then--

"BAAM!!"

"Haahh??!!"  
"What the-?!"  
"Dear God!!"  
"Holy sh-!"

Suddenly,the bar's door started to break, since the people outside tried to break them.

Everyone inside the bar started to panic. Some just ran in circles,some hides,and some ran into the corner and just prayed for the best. They totally cornered. What should they do?? Are their fate just will be the same as Will's too? Dying to death?  
Helpless? 

Mark's POV  
What the heck is going on with those people out there?! Why did they tries to break the door? Why the guy earlier bites Will? How things like this could happened?? What's the ruckus about anyways?? Everything happens too soon. I obviously don't know what to do!! There's no way out of here! Only thing to do is to find some good hiding place as soon as possible. Well,maybe going upstairs is the only possible solution...  
But first,I shall block the door,that way,it will buy us some time to run from this crazy peoples! 

"Bob, please wait here for a moment!"

"But,Mark…I..."

I don't actually hears what he said. I quickly run behind the barrel which is used to be as a table, that located beside the window, and pushes it towards the door.  
"Ugh!! I still have the strength!"  
My energy still does not die,those training skills that I learned in the forest back in Vietnam, I'll never neglect them! I'll use them!! And with that,I manage to push them easily and block the door. Then I turn around and push another barrel to make another barricade. And it's all done!! Those folks won't be able to break the door for a short time,so that will be alright… After locking the door, with no doubt,I run towards Bob and support him by shouldering him. "Bob,hang in there!"

"Mark,I...ughh... please, leave me behind and escape... please…"

I pretend that I doesn't listen to him,since the situation is already a total disaster, easier for me to fake my emotions. I guess...There's NO WAY I'll leave him behind, alone, helpless with those crazy people! These folks out there are losing their mind, biting people's neck and hands or legs or whatever they want,until blood gushing out, AND HE WANTS ME TO LEAVE HIM BEHIND???? NOPE,I AIN'T DOING THAT…! I already lost too many comrades back in the war...all of this...just reminds me of the war,but worst… I'm worried about Bob…!  
Ah, whatever!! I must bring both of us far from the door! We walk and I see a handgun on a table. I don't know who's this and how it could be here,but I'll just take it,for protection. I then hear someone talking from behind.

"Will, can you stand?"

It's Cindy, trying to help Will. As I see,he's wounds are really bad, there's no way he could stand,or even survive. I let go of Bob and said,"Bob, please wait,ok?"

"Mark...please... forget about me..!"

No, again, I pretend that I doesn't hear him. I run to Cindy and kneel down beside her. I spit out the words that I need to say to her.

"Cindy, I'm sorry to say this,but he's wounds are too bad. His arterial canal is severed, there's no way he could survive in a nick of time,he at least must be send to the hospital. He might not survive even before we arrive there. So, please. Come with me and escape..."

"No! There's no way I leave him! I can't leave Will like this! He could be save! I know it!" Cindy's face is filled with sad,and painful emotions. I know how that feels,to lose a close friends, a family member,it hurts your heart. But... isn't that what life means? Not everything lives forever. And Will,he couldn't be save anymore...he can't…

"Cindy, please...go... he's right...your safety is the main priority...leave me..." ,Will said.

"No,Will...but…!"

"Trust me... it's the best thing..." He then lost his consciousness and fell down.

"No,Will!!" Cindy tries to check his condition,but she knows he can't be save anymore,so she remains silent for a while. 

"Cindy? Are you... alright?",I ask her. She looks like almost having a breakdown...

Then,all of sudden, she stands and look down at me and said, "Ok, let's go Mr.Wilkins!"

"Hmm,sure." I stand and lead her behind,where I left Bob, and as soon as we walk, I'm pretty sure I see a glimpse of Cindy's turn back,looking at Will's body,and I hear her say something in soft tones, "Goodbye,Will..." She then turns away from Will and looks down. Did I see some tears? Hmmm...I hope she could move on and accept it…

I quickly go to Bob to help him,and we run towards the door with a 'Staff Room' sign. I tried to open it,but no luck, it's locked. "Damn it! Why now? Why won't it open??" Ughh,if we can't find the key,we may need to choose another route. But where?!!  
Since this is the staff room,maybe Cindy knows where the key is?  
"Cindy,do you know where the key for this door is?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know! I wish I knew!!"

And then,all of sudden,Kevin appears behind me and said, " How about we check the bathrooms? Or maybe the floor at least? It could fall somewhere…"

Ok,I think for once,he said something that was useful,well he finally help, ughh..  
"Ok, let's check,but we have to be quick!"

So Kevin runs and checks the kitchen, Cindy goes to check the female's bathroom,and Bob and I,the male's bathroom... worst place? Nah,I think it's just fine,for now...But before we go check,I give Cindy the handgun that I found on the table earlier,it might come in handy for her. "Cindy,here. Take this handgun. You might be able to protect yourself."

"Thank you so much,Mark. I shall use it when I really need it. " said Cindy to me. 

Ok,so we open the bathroom door,and check around if there's any harm. And we are lucky, there's nothing. I check the sink,the floor, behind the doors,hmmm nothing...and then there's an empty tras-- oh wait, there's something inside the trash-bin. I put my hand inside,and tried to reach for the end of the trash-bin. And look what I found? A handgun!! Wait, a handgun?? "What a freaking handgun doing in a bar's toilet's trash-bin? Hmmm seems like someone illegally tries to bring a handgun inside...oh it's also loaded,full of ammo. 15 bullets. Very suspicious..." [ᵍᵃᵐᵉ ˡᵒᵍⁱᶜ ˡᵒˡ]

Anyway, before we go outside,I check the sink again, there's only a green potted plant. It looks like some herb that I see around. Ah,wait, that's green herb! That will heal any minor wounds that I have. Gotta take that. I pluck the herb from it's pot,and keep it inside my pocket. 

Suddenly--

"AAAHHH!!!!" 

I heard a scream from besides,where the girl's bathroom located. That...that sounds like Cindy! "Ah, Cindy's scream! Is she in danger?!" I immediately shouldering Bob,and we get out from the male's bathroom and enter the female's bathroom. Ok I know it's privacy,but who cares about it now?! She might be in grave danger!! I immediately kick the door and pull out my gun,ready to shoot anything that could harm me.

"Cindy, what's wrong?!"

"Ah,Mark, help me please?! Something is grabbing my leg!"

There's an air ventilation shaft at the end of the bathroom. And there's a pair of hands grabbing Cindy's right leg. I immediately aim for the hand carefully,to not to shoot Cindy instead,and I pull the trigger.

"BANG! BANG!"

The bullets hit the hands and the hands let go of Cindy's leg. Then Cindy immediately back away. The hands are still there,but we just let it be. Because it can't come inside through that small hole.

"Cindy,are you alright??"

"I.. I'm fine. Thank you,Mark."

"Hmm...you're welcome."

I look around for a while, hoping to find anything,but I guess it's not my luck today, there's nothing. Well,since Cindy comes to the bathroom first,maybe she found anything earlier?

"Cindy,did you find anything?"

"Oh,not much. But I did find a scrub brush,green herb,and also a first aid spray. And a can of pesticides spray earlier."

"So no key to the staff room?" I ask her. Please say no... please,we need that key…

"I'm sorry,but yes…there's no key..."

Damn it…why is my luck so bad today?

Suddenly,we hear a banging and cracking sound from outside of the bathroom. Is that...the front door? Is the door broken?! They managed to break it?! How strong they are!! What gonna happen to us?!

Kevin's POV  
Ok,so I give the idea to search for the staff room key. So lovely Cindy goes to the female's bathroom,and the 'chubby cutie' Mark and his ill friend go to the male's bathroom. And me,the kitchen. Well there's nothing much, some cooking's utensils, cooking ingredients,the secret recipe for the bar's famous soup,like I care,but yep, it's delicious. Maybe I could steal the recipe,hehe no one's around right? Oh there's a kitchen knife,maybe I could use it as a weapon to protect myself. Yeah, I have a handgun,but it's not like there's bullets for this gun around here. My favorite handgun is a 45 auto type. It's strong,but the bullets are hard to find. No one really uses this gun. But I don't care, isn't that what makes me special? Hah! I'm the best haha!

Those creatures outside, really creeps me out,they look like some normal citizens,I actually do know some of them. Not friends,but I've seen them when I'm patrolling around the city. Ughh this is frickin nuts...I'm sure this is a curse from my old girlfriend… I shouldn't break up with her...but hey! She's the one who finds trouble! Not me!! Hmm she's unlucky to leave me, because she would never find any guy like me anywhere! Ok I know I'm bad at flirting,but, I can find myself a better girlfriend next time! But I failed to flirt with Cindy...well at least we are friends. 

Anyway,I go behind the serving counter, hoping to find anything. At the corner,there's a first aid spray. "Ah,if it's not the key,at least this spray could heal my wounds." Better than nothing…

And then I hear a scream,from the female's bathroom. Is that Cindy?! Damn,she gotta be in danger,gotta go check. But before I could get out from the kitchen,I see Mark and Bob maybe... get out from the male's bathroom and get in the female's bathroom. Damn it! Why does Mark gotta go first? I wanna save Cindy hmmm!! That old bald pervert dude, tch!! Ah,well at least he could save Cindy. 

I immediately check some other places. The other customers like hiding somewhere. Where are they? Are they just vanished? Where are they hiding?? I'm sure there's a lot of customers earlier. Yeah some left,but there's plenty of customers left. But now they're gone. Where are they?!!  
[ʳᵉˢⁱᵈᵉⁿᵗ ᵉᵛⁱˡ ᵒᵘᵗᵇʳᵉᵃᵏ ˡᵒᵍⁱᶜ ˡᵐᵃᵒ]

Suddenly,the doors burst out and break. But thankfully to the barricade that Mark made earlier,they can't come inside . "The barrel is really big and tall, there's no way they could climb...",ok so I thought that they won't make it,but damn,they COULD CLIMB. There's 3 people, trying to climb that barrel,oh well they managed to come inside. Well…. we're doomed. Are we gonna die? Like that bartender,Will??!!

They climb,and fall from the barrels. Then,some of them stand up,and look at Will,who actually started to awake. Wait, he's alive? I thought he's dead...Damn...he ain't good… The 3 men walk towards Will,and surround him. Will sees them,and he only could scream.

"No, please.. no...AggGghhhhHh!!!" I'm shocked to see what happens next...

The mad peoples grab his neck,hands,legs, stomach and whatever I don't know, and you know what they did? They bite those parts. Ughh...ok that's disgusting! They are eating Will,raw!! What are they? Ughh, I don't know...is that like those things in the movies? Zombies,eh? Whatever!! I must find the key quickly! That's the only thing that can make us go to the staff room. BUT WHERE IS IT????? Gotta think! Think,Kevin,THINK!! 

"Ok,we need staff room key,the only staff that are working tonight is Cindy and Will. If Cindy doesn't have the key,then...it means…" I look at Will,well the body of Will,who got eaten by those zombies…the key must be inside his pocket! But how to get it?

Ah frick, they see me! How?! Did they could smell my scent? They stop eating Will and stand. They stay there for a while. And then they walk towards the kitchen counter,towards me… damn! Ah, they're coming towards the right, great! There's an opening on the left. Ok,so just wait until they come close to me...Ok,2 of the zombies already get close to me. Remember the guy who bites Will earlier? He wanna attack me. Hah! There's no way you can bite me! I'll kick his stomach as hard as I can,and he stuns there for a while. Hmm I thought that could send him flying away,but who cares about it now! I immediately run to the left and head towards Will. I search his pockets,and I found the key inside his vest pocket. Ok, that's really great! 

"I'm sorry buddy...you really are a good friend to hear all my stories when I'm drunk..." I feel sorry for him,he and Cindy like my best friend, since I like to hang around in this bar. But now he's dead. I can't see his face anymore, it's too bad… I immediately stands and walk towards the staff room door while trying to avoid the zombies,like kicking and tackling them.

Suddenly,I heard the female's bathroom's door open. It's Cindy,Mark and Bob. They finally get out from the bathroom. Great! Time to evacuate!

"Hey ,Mark,Cindy. I got the key! Now let's go!" I shout at them. And then they nod. 

"Ok!"  
"Good!"

Something grabs my shoulder. I turn my head to see what it is. It's the same guy who bites Will. He tries to bite my neck. What! How?! No way I'm gonna be dead too!

Mark's POV

As we hear the door being crashed,we know that they managed to come in. Now what?!

"Mark! The door,did they make it?! What should we do?" Cindy looks at me with a worried expression. I don't reply to her questions. I don't know what to do. I have no idea how and what to do! Suddenly,we hear a scream. It sounds like a guy,is that Kevin?! Is he in danger?

"That scream, it sounds like Will's voice!",saids Cindy to me. Wait,Will? Isn't he-?

"Will? Aren't he dead?"

"But isn't he actually just lost his consciousness?"

"Sure that not Kevin instead?"

"Ah...they do make sense…"

"KEVIN!!"

We immediately open the door, hoping to see no one is hurt. And yeah, it's actually Will, because we saw he is laying there, lifeless, bloody and his stomach is kinda almost ripped. But we're actually relieved to see Kevin,just fine,who is kicking the 'zombies' away from him. And then he sees three of us. He immediately speaks to us,"Hey ,Mark,Cindy. I got the key! Now let's go!" He found it? That's great! He's really useful now! But suddenly,the guy from earlier grabs Kevin's shoulder and tries to bite him. No, Kevin! I gotta save him. I aim for the guy's head, hoping to not to shoot Kevin instead,and pull the trigger.

"BANG!!"

With one shot,the bullet hit his head. The guy fall to the floor. Kevin turns to see the guy who is now dead. And then he looks at me and says,"Mark,err...thanks…!" It's kinda awkward,but I just reply to it. "You're welcome…" And to break the silence,Kevin says,"Ur,ok come on! We must run upstairs immediately!"

"Yeah..."  
"Ok!"

Kevin unlocks the staff room door and opens it. Cindy and Kevin enter the door while I shouldering Bob from behind. I gotta save him no matter what! "Let's go, Bob!". Bob just replies to me with a nod. He then stops for a while. I'm asking him what's the matter.

"Bob, what's the matter? Are you alright?" He doesn't reply to me. Is he becoming worse or something?!  
I see he's looking at Will,who now is awake. Wait, he's alive? Isn't he already eaten by those zombies?!

Bob's POV  
Mark...why are you always helping me? Mark, I'm just a burden to you. I'm too weak to continue,but you still lend me your shoulder and help me. You always care for the other first. How about you? Yourself? I'm happy to have a friend like you... you're my best friend…

The police guy managed to find the key,so we're heading towards upstairs. Mark, still lends his shoulder to me, helping me go upstairs. But then I hear a growling sound from the front door. I stop to see it. It's... it's Will,the bartender... he's awake. He sit and tilted his head for a while. He's turning to one of them...like the others too...he's already dead, but he's now alive...he… got bitten…

Like me…

"Bob, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Mark calls my name. He's face looks concerned. I tried to smile and said everything is just alright.

"I'm alright. Let's go upstairs now…"  
"Ok,hang in there!"

We then go towards the door and go upstairs. Mark then quickly close the door.

Will I change to one of them?

Will I hurt Mark and the others too?

Why do all of this must happen??


End file.
